Mother of Mine
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: Emma and Regina bond over the fact that Snow White is an idiot. Post Neverland.


Okay, so this is kind of a futurefic, set after they rescue Henry and return to Storybrooke. (I have no idea how, use your imagination.)

Also, someone stop me. I'm ridiculously behind on NaNo, but I got this idea and I had to do it. There will probably be more chapters, but they may not come until NaNo is over. Anyway, this is entirely unbeta'd and written in like an hour at 5 am, so all mistakes are mine and probably the result of sleep deprivation.

The title is based on the song Father of Mine by Everclear.

* * *

It was late and Emma Swan should have been enjoying some beauty sleep. Unfortunately her parents were trying a little too loudly to become parents again. Emma had insisted they take the room back once they'd returned from Neverland. She didn't want to risk scarring Henry any more than was absolutely necessary.

Luckily for Henry's mental stability, he was spending the night with his father. Neal had promised a weekend of fun and adventure and who was Emma to deny him that. After all, not that long ago she'd had to tell him his father was dead and he'd never get a chance to bond. Henry deserved to get to know his father. He was still young enough to appreciate the relationship.

Not that his age mattered to Emma. She had no maternal desires to raise a precious little baby and mold it into a perfectly behaved clone like her mother did. Snow wanted to be a real mother. She didn't want a half grown or full grown child with a mind of it's own. She didn't want Emma.

When Emma looked up she saw she'd made her way to the Rabbit Hole. Apparently her body wanted a drink. Her mind was inclined to agree. Anything to dull the pangs of hurt that echoed through her.

She ordered a couple shots and a rum and coke. She slammed the shots in quick succession and turned to make her way to a booth in the back where she could drown her sorrows undisturbed. She was so wrapped up in her own troubles that she failed to notice a familiar brunette in the shadows of the bar.

Emma sank into a booth and took a large drink. There was too much rum but that was just what she wanted. When someone appeared next to her Emma didn't bother looking up.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," Emma said.

"Well, I was just going to offer some company, but if you'd rather drink alone…"

Emma's head snapped up, "Regina. What are you doing here?"

Regina smiled, "I could ask you the same, Miss Swan."

"You could, but I asked first."

"May I?" Regina asked, gesturing to the empty half of the booth.

"Sure. Free country."

Regina slid into the booth with more grace than Emma thought possible. The woman even looked like a god damn queen when she was sliding across a vinyl seat in a dingy bar. It was ridiculous.

"To answer your question, I was out of cider," Regina said.

"Huh. I kind of thought you had enough of the stuff stockpiled to survive a nuclear holocaust."

"Yes, well. Perhaps your increasing presence has caused me to drink," Regina snapped, "And what is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming doing in this fine establishment?"

"Probably disappointing my parents some more," Emma said bitterly.

"Oh, the savior isn't perfect?" Regina smirked.

"You know damn well I'm not. You've certainly reminded me of it enough times," Emma said angrily.

"Well, it's not as though I'm in any position to judge as we're currently drinking our troubles away at the same bar," Regina admitted.

"I guess. But as long as we're playing this game of who has a shittier life, raise your hand if you're here because your parents were fucking so loudly you had to leave the house," Emma said, raising her hand.

"That is a horrifying visual," Regina said, clearly traumatized by the very thought of Snow White engaging in sexual activity.

Emma sighed. She threw back the rest of her drink and motioned for another. The bartender quickly arrived with another shot and rum and coke. Emma downed the shot and chased it with the rum and coke.

"Is this some sort of experiment to see precisely how much alcohol will shut down your liver?" Regina asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of drinking away your troubles," Emma asked.

The alcohol was hitting her and the world was beginning to swirl.

"I'm familiar with the concept. However, I'm certain our son would be less than thrilled if I let you drink yourself into a coma," Regina replied.

Emma watched with drunken amusement as Regina tossed money on the table and stood. She straightened her shirt and grabbed Emma's arm. Emma protested, grabbing her glass and attempting to bring it with. Luckily for Regina, the barkeep wasn't keen on the idea of losing a perfectly good glass to a drunken blonde and wrestled the drink from her hands.

Regina managed to get Emma outside, where a sobering blast of cool night air smacked her in the face.

"I'm not going back home," Emma said adamantly.

"Fine. You may sleep in my guest room," Regina agreed.

Emma accepted the deal and followed Regina to her car. The blonde spent the short drive to Mifflin Street fiddling with Regina's radio and singing along to random songs. Emma followed Regina into the house and silently up the stairs.

Regina pointed to a closed door, "That's the guest room. I'll go find you something to sleep in."

Emma nodded and Regina disappeared into a door at the end of the hall. Emma was curious about how Regina's room looked, but she knew not to press her luck. She opened the door to the guest room and smiled. Regina would have a guest room nicer than any apartment Emma had ever lived in.

Regina knocked quietly before entering the guest room.

"Here," she said, holding out a t-shirt and some silky pants, "I'm sorry I don't have much in the way of your usual style."

"'S'okay. I usually sleep naked anyway," Emma said, smirking.

Her smile grew as a slight blush crept across Regina's face.

"Well, be that as it may, I'd prefer not to have to burn my sheets in the morning," Regina replied.

"Thanks," Emma said.

Regina nodded and turned away. She pulled the door closed and left Emma to change. Emma stripped off her clothes and pulled on the silky pants. They were probably more expensive than any clothing Emma owned. She tossed her clothes on a chair in the corner and pulled back the sheets.

Emma flicked the lights off and slid into the bed. The sheets were cool on her skin but the ceiling wouldn't stop spinning. Perhaps that last shot hadn't been the best idea. Emma silently willed her stomach to stay calm. Regina would probably murder her if she barfed on her carpet.

Emma's stomach lurched and she knew she was done for. She managed to make it out of the guest room and into the bathroom across the hall before her stomach turned against her.

From her room Regina could hear Emma stumble across the hallway followed by the sounds of Emma emptying her stomach. Regina debated for a moment on whether she should check on the blonde or leave her to own devices. Finally her conscience won out and she climbed out of bed. Henry would never forgive her if she let Emma die in a puddle of her own vomit.

The door to the bathroom was half open, but Regina knocked anyway. Emma was hunched over the toilet. Regina stood awkwardly for a moment before deciding to dive in head first. She knelt beside Emma and pulled her blonde hair away from her face. With her free hand she gently rubbed the Sheriff's back.

A few minutes and dry heaves later, Emma sat up. Regina reached forward and flushed the toilet. She helped Emma stand and filled a glass of water for her.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled.

While Emma rinsed her mouth, Regina dug through the cabinet and procured an unused toothbrush. Emma brushed her teeth while Regina got a cloth and wiped up the spots where Emma had missed the toilet bowl. After they were both finished Regina refilled the glass and led Emma back to the guest room.

"Why doesn't she want me?" Emma asked as Regina helped her into bed.

"Who?" Regina asked, confused.

"My mom."

Regina sighed. Tears were streaming silently down Emma's face now. Regina sat on the bed next to the blonde and rubbed her back softly again.

"I spent so many nights wondering why parents gave me up, why they didn't love me enough to keep me. When I got older, I stopped wishing they'd come find me. And then one day Henry shows up at my door and I have this whole family. But my family doesn't want me. I'm all grown up. All fucked up. Snow White doesn't want a fucked up adult daughter. She wants a cute little baby. Without all the baggage," Emma cried.

"Well, Snow White is an idiot," Regina replied.

Emma snorted, "Yeah. I know. You hate Snow White."

"No. Well, yes. But in this case, she's an actual idiot. For not wanting you. You are incredible, Emma Swan," Regina said.

"Yeah, an incredible drunken mess."

"Listen carefully, Miss Swan, because I will not repeat myself," Regina said.

"I'm all ears."

"Not many people have stood up to the Evil Queen and survived. Sometimes you're stubborn and obnoxious, but you also have a habit of saving the day, however idiotically you go about it. You love Henry, though I'm sure you feed him too much sugar, you love him. He wouldn't be here, safe and happy in Storybrooke if it weren't for you. So, if Snow White thinks you're not a good enough daughter, she's a much bigger idiot than I first suspected," Regina said.

Emma smiled, "Wow Regina, it almost sounds like you care about me."

"You're drunk, Miss Swan."

"I just, she's my mom. She's supposed to care."

"She does. She cares about very much. That's why she sent you here, Emma. To protect you from me. She even offered me her kingdom in exchange for your safety. But I was too blinded by revenge and hate."

"But you're different now," Emma said, sleepily.

"I'm trying to be."

Emma was resting on a pillow, her eyes drooping. Regina stood from the bed and pulled the blankets over the blonde. She headed for the door and flicked the light off. As she was pulling the door shut Emma called out to her.

"Thank you Regina. I'm not the easiest person to care about."

"I know," Regina replied sadly before pulling the door shut.


End file.
